Nueva vida nuevo amor
by nanaRu
Summary: hinata decide mudarse tras llevar un pasado de tristeza, en la nueva ciudad, conoce a cierto chico que podria cambiarle la vida junto con nuevos amigos y oportunidades


Nueva vida, Nuevo amor

Capitulo 1 . primer dia

Después de haber pasado por momentos muy difíciles y situaciones muy complicadas, Hinata Hyuuga decide mudarse de una vez por todas de aquella casa que contiene su pasado, que simplemente la pone nostálgica y no la deja seguir adelante con su vida….habia alquilado un apartamento tranquilo y lindo ( bastante costoso ) esperando que todo fuera diferente

Es un nuevo día y la chica está preparada para olvidarlo todo, empezar de nuevo y ser feliz, era el primer día de la preparatoria, Hinata se arreglaba mientras pensaba-"espero no arruinarlo todo esta vez".

Estaba lista, salió de casa y tomo su bicicleta rumbo a una nueva escuela, estaba algo nerviosa por entrar ya que no conocía a nadie, pero pensó que seria una gran oportunidad para tener nuevos amigos y compensar los errores que había cometido, sentía la agradable brisa de la mañana y en solo unos minutos ya había llegado. Le tomo un tiempo averiguar donde estaba su clase y cuando por fin llego, descubrió que todos ya estaban sentados mirando hacia el frente, al parecer ya habían comensado las presentaciones y justo enfrente de ella, estaba el, de pie con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que cuando volteo a mirarla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era el muchacho mas lindo que había visto y le inspiraba una confianza enorme. "Naruto Uzumaki" dijo, "mucho gusto" contesto ella aun sonrojada.

-"Tome asiento señorita, pero antes presentate a tus compañeros"- dijo la profesora

-"s-si , Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto" y acudió a sentarse a un lugar casi hasta atrás, y mientras caminaba, veía a las personas con las que pasaría mucho tiempo, era un ambiente agradable, lo cual la hizo sentir bien.

Las primeras clases pasaron bastante rápido y a la hora de el receso al salir del salón estaba Naruto al parecer esperándola y le dijo " no eres de por aquí verdad?"

"no" contesto.

si quieres te puedo mostrar la escuela dijo sonriéndole alegremente…-seguro, si no te importa, dijo algo timida.

Oye Oye! Con que molestando a la chica nueva eehh?, detrás de Naruto apareció una chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes que también le sonreía a Hinata, venia acompañada de otras tres chicas, dos rubias una con cuatro coletas , la otra con el cabello recojido y muy largo y la ultima con un peinado que parecían dos donitas sobre su cabeza

Claro que no Sakura-chan solo intento mostrarle la escuela

Hola Hinata mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno

Yo soy Ino, igual se presentaron tenten y Temari

Bien, parece que estas ocupada, pero que te parece si saliendo de aquí, vamos al karaoke, iremos todos, tu también Naruto ^^

Esta bien dijo Hinata sonriendo. Y por fin llego la hora de salida, las chicas esperaban a Hinata y había varios chicos mas, se llamaban Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke ( guapísimo y sexy ) y oh sorpresa ahí estaba su primo, Neji Hyuuga.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata, dijo Neji y la abrazo…..

Estaban en el karaoke y era turno de Hinata, le toco cantar " Jitensha" de ore ska band, que se sabia muy bien y la canto a la perfeccion provocando que los demás le aplaudieran y hasta gritaran. Los chicos cantaron la de "Vainilla" lo que causo que varias chicas que estaban ahí se acercaran a mirarlos, el tiempo paso de volada y cuando Hinata se dio cuenta estaba caminando a solas con Naruto, al parecer la acompañaba a su casa, Hinata estaba extremadamente feliz y cuando llegaron, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto vivía en los mismos apartementos que Hinata, un piso debajo de donde estaba ella, se sentía muy emocionada de vivir casi en el mismo lugar que ese chico, se preguntaba que era lo que sentía por el,

Que lindo cantas, dijo el, Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo y ambos sonrieron, acordaron irse juntos al colegio al dia siguiente y se despidieron.

Hinata seguía muy feliz, había conocido gente muy amable y divertida en poco tiempo, todo iba perfecto para haber sido el primer dia…talvez, demasiado perfecto.

Waaaa tomodachis espero les haiia gustaado, dejen reviews por favor igual díganme si debo continuar prometo que se pondrá mejor,

Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto n.n))

Gracias. n_n


End file.
